ClinicStuck
by turtlesarepower
Summary: Tavros Nitram is having issues in school with bullying and he just can't take it anymore. After another meeting with his school counselor, she recommends he visit a clinic to help him get through his depression and social anxiety. There, he meets some interesting people, some more than others. Humanstuck AU. Will update if requested.
1. Chapter 1

It had happened again. He had broken down in school once again. There he was, crying and ugly and disgusting in his wheel chair sitting in the middle of the school restroom. Pathetic as ever. Would he ever man up? According to Vriska, he wouldn't. And he very well believed her. She was probably laughing at him in class. Where he should be, but he wasn't. No, he was too busy being a baby.

After missing the whole period, the teacher came in, looking for him with an annoyed look. Though, it faded just a little as he noticed the wet face. Just a little though. Tavros was sent to the school guidance counselor after the teacher failed to get answers from him

"Tavros," the blonde woman started, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" He almost added ma'am at the end, but the awkward rise in his voice discouraged him enough to not add another word to the reply.

"What's going on? Why are you in my office again?" He looked up long enough to see that she was tracing a finger around the edge of her whine glass while observing him with a questionable rise of an eyebrow. He looked down once more.

"N-N-…Nothing Mrs. Lalonde. I-I… it's just s-some kids…" God, he had butchered that sentence and sent it straight to hell. Why was he so awkward…?

Mrs. Lalonde didn't seem to like his answer, assumed by her loud sigh and how she fell back in her seat, "This is the third time this week! I can't allow you to miss your classes every day! Your grades are bad as it is!"

He used to be so great in school. People would bother him, yes, but it never really seemed to bug him. He had some friends. At least, he thought he did. Vriska. He'd never forget the name. She was probably his best friend. Until, of course, she put him in a wheelchair and abandoned him. Maybe she wasn't as nice as he had made her out to be before then, he supposed. But, it still hurt. She had started new rumors, made him out to be a freak to everyone and pointed out how weak he was now. And, for the most part, she's right about how weak he is. Yeah, he has some upper body strength from pulling himself around all day in his four wheeled device. But, it's where his emotions and self-esteem were that made him weak. His self-esteem was already so low; he didn't think it could be damaged more than it already was. But, as always, he was completely wrong. After being forced into his wheelchair for life, his esteem hit an all-time low. Especially when his peers decided it was funny how awkward he looked in the wheelchair. If asked, he would definitely say he'd rather have died when he fell off that cliff than to live and be like this.

After he had refused to reply for at least half a minute, Mrs. Lalonde finally sighed, "Look, I've talked with your father and he agrees. It's time for you to be happy, okay? You may not like it, but we've both looked into some… places that might help."

Tavros looked up just enough to see her expression. She seemed to own a genuine, worried look. He sniffled a little, still a bit snotty from crying, "P-Places…?"

"Now, don't worry. It's nothing bad or anything. After some searching, your father and I found the perfect place. It's kind of like a hotel really. You stay for a couple days and once you're better, you go home. Pretty simple."

Once he's better? How does one simply become 'better' just by staying in some "hotel" for a few nights? It sounds awfully sketchy, but the proposition of feeling happy… not having to worry about kids judging him… not having to cry everyday…

"Wh-When do I go?"

"If you agree now, we can get you in tonight. But if you'd like a day or two to think…"

"I-I Agree. I-…. I'm tired of being…s –scared. And sad…" he stared at his bitten and almost pink-ish fingernails sitting in his lap. So interesting. But, what he spoke was true. He was sick of it. And if this "hotel" was going to help him, then by God he was going to get help!

"And that's a brave decision. I'll contact your dad now. He'll pick you up and take you over there. The wait to get in is the worst part about it. Insurance and all that mess." She nodded to him and leaned back in her chair once more, having sat up and forward as she spoke. He nodded and didn't reply more. He was just ready for his father to come. His eyes hurt and he was a little sleepy after crying.

Oh my God. What has he done? If he had known it was going to be like this, he would have disagreed. It was too scary and too sad all at once. All he could think of was that miserable look his father had as he was taken away by two men- one rather lanky and the other a tad on the cubby side- pushed him and his wheelchair away and into some back room labeled 'Safety Search'. He had said his own teary good-byes to his father beforehand, but the reality kicked him harder in the face as he was dragged- well, more rolled away from his father. They told him to strip, frightening him half to death. Apparently, they had to make sure he wasn't carrying anything lethal on him and to do that, they had to search his clothes and body to make sure of that.

With the darkest of all blushes, he removed his clothes in front of the boney-looking man and handed them to the chunky one. The lanky one lifted his legs up and pushed him forward a bit to look behind his back and in the wheelchair to make sure he had nothing behind there rather indiscreetly before announcing that he had nothing on him. Soon enough, the chubby one concluded the same and threw his clothes back to him. God he hated this place already. He was so definitely lied to. THIS was certainly the worst part about it. Not the six hour wait!

He was loaded into a van and taken to a separate building, watching out the window as he passed his father's car. What a mistake this was. He already missed everything about his home and his Dad and his computer and his RPGs.

They turned into the front of a rather small looking building from the front, but if you got a good look from the side, one could see that it was pretty big length wise. From what he could also see, there was a caged in play area of some sorts. Strange. When they parked, the lady driving the vehicle barked, "Last kid of the day, thank God! It's nine o' clock and I'm tired as hell!" His escort, a black lady with a nice enough figure, laughed at the statement as she climbed out and helped Tavros out and into his wheelchair once more. The damned thing. Maybe if he never had to be in one, he wouldn't be here.

He was lead inside and around a few corners until he was met with a pair of doors that had to be unlocked with a certain key each staff member owned. There was a sign next to the doors that read "Recovery Academy". Oh God. What a cheesy, stupid, cliché name. Why is he even here? Oh yeah, because he's apparently a suicidal, depressed maniac! Along with all the other crazy kids! How fun. Maybe they can swing out in that play area and sing random monotonous nursery songs.

The lady opened the doors and instructed him to wait by some weird looking vitals machine. He forgot the name of those. He used to be around them a lot when he was in his wheel chair though. He managed to wheel himself over to the machine even though his hands were shaking heavily with nerves.

"One of the nurses will come and see that your vitals are checked here shortly." With that, the lady left him to himself, strolling behind the counter that stood no more than three feet away. There were several, almost hospital dressed, people behind the counter typing or chatting quietly. It made him nervous and doubtful. This wasn't any hotel. How could you possibly compare this to a hotel? It was more a hospital than anything! _Recovery Academy._ Bull. Malarkey.

While he thought these angry comments on the place around him, a tall, lanky boy- maybe seventeen- walked in. Well, walked in wouldn't be a good word to describe it. Rather stomped in with a bit of impatience to his step from a hallway glittered with different doors. He kind of reminded him of the guy that watched him undress. That thought gave him chills. But, unlike the other man, this boy seemed to be the kind of unhealthy type of lanky rather than simply thinness.

With interest and slight uneasiness, he watched the lanky boy come up to the counter and whisper something incomprehensible in a bit of a whine…? Desperation maybe? Unsure, he just continued to watch as the doctors handed him two pills which he hastily downed without a drink of anything. Oddly, to Tavros, he opened his mouth and showed the doctors his tongue. It was probably to show that he had taken the pills. After given an okay, the lanky boy took a seat on the other side of the room. He was leaned over in his chair as if he were exhausted. Elbows on his knees and hands clasped, the boy definitely gave off the appearance of being tired or depressed or anything between. Were all the kids like this here?

Tavros' fear rose to a peak and with a yelp as he felt something suddenly wrap around his arm.

"Relax, relax. I'm only taking your vitals."

Oh. Whoops. That was completely embarrassing. Clearing his throat, he nodded and apologized with a bit of a squeak in his voice. Why couldn't he just be a normal guy instead of this all-the-time awkwardness?

Silently allowing the nurse to take his vitals, he dove back into his thoughts. Would he be forced to room alone or with someone? How big are the showers? What soap will he use? What are the beds like? Are they too small? All these questions raided his mind until he was finally called up to the counter.

"Tavros Nitram, correct?"

He nodded in reply, refusing to use his voice.

"Are you on any medication?"

He shook his head.

"Sexual Orientation?"

"S-Straight…" His voice sounded so weak. He hoped he wasn't being judged.

"Right, you'll be rooming with two others in room 212. Second door down on the left."

He nodded hesitantly and backed away from the desk and rolled himself down the hallway, going right past the lanky, exhausted boy still sitting in that same position. But, he could have sworn that the boy was staring at him as he left. Probably paranoid thinking.

Just as the man instructed before, his room was the second door on the left in the hall. It was open but the lights were already out. There was one bed made and ready for him to climb into. It was a bit more awkwardly placed than the other two that were placed long ways from the opposite wall from his bed, both sides free to get to. His on the other hand, laid portrait ways and only had one side accessible. The beds were relatively close to the ground, which served rather useful and harmful to him. Useful meaning that it would be easy to climb into; harmful meaning it would be hard to get out of.

In one of the beds, closest to the window, slept a noisily snoring boy with the white sheets provided to them covered all the way over his head. It was obvious it was a boy given that they wouldn't allow boy and girls to share the same room. At least, he presumed so. He could be wrong. After a good minute of crawling out of his wheelchair and leaving it where he could climb back in easy, he snuggled underneath the covers still wearing his school clothes. His father had told him that he would bring all of his clothes and bath things tomorrow morning. Well, he could at least look forward to seeing his father again.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he finally allowed himself to cry quietly to himself in the comfort of "his" bed. Slowly, he allowed his soft cries to drift him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Wow. Okay. I just wanna say thanks to all those who left really kind reviews on the last chapter. Just, wow. Thanks a ton. I love you guys. So here is another chapter dedicated to you awesome people. Just, dang._

* * *

_Hey_

Ugh, what is that annoying voice… So sleepy.

_Hey, wake up_

Why won't it stop? He's trying to sleep here.

_FUCK ASS, I SAID WAKE UP!_

With a startled yip, Tavros jumped to attention before falling back down on to his back, his legs not providing the support to sit up properly. "Wh-Wha- Wha, I-I'm up!"

"About fucking time, ass wipe. They're calling vitals and they get pissed off if you don't show up."

Well, at least the motive was nice. Crawling out of his bed, legs limply following, he eventually got himself into his wheelchair. It had moved around some and the kid who was just yelling at him helped keep it still as he got in.

"U-Uhh, th-thanks."

"Shut up. You sound pathetic."

With further inspection, the boy before him was a bit of a darker color. Not exactly black, but not exactly white. Maybe a mix? He wasn't sure and he was definitely not going to be rude and ask after he had helped him. The boy's hair was a black, disheveled mess, but if it were a bit more brushed out, it'd probably reach passed his chin it was so long. He was also awfully short and his voice cracked a lot. How old was this kid anyways?

"What's your name, or am I just going to have to call you "The crippled asshole who won't stop stuttering" because you're that big of a fucking prick to give someone your name?" What an awful way to ask someone's name. He almost wanted to cry.

"T-Tavros…"

"And I'm Karkat."

"And I'm motherfuckin' Gamzee." A drawled voice joined in the conversation at the door.

Tavros had to turn his head over his wheelchair to see the new comer. What a coincidence. He shared the same room with that lanky boy from last night. It seems both like to curse a lot, but Gamzee's way of using it seemed a bit more light and lethargic rather than forced and mean sounding.

"They're all up and wantin' ya'lls vitals. So I'd motherfuckin' suggest you guys get goin'." He drawled out in a loopy, almost silly voice. It brought a short-lasting smile to Tavros' face before correcting himself and looking down into his lap.

"A-Alright. Th-Thank you." With that, he wheeled himself out of the room and into the same room again. They drew his blood, much to his distaste and took his temperature and blood level. Finally, they let him go to his room once again until they were called to breakfast.

"So why are you here?" Gamzee asked him after a minute of silence in their room just staring at one another.

"O-Oh- u-uhh…" What a blunt question; how in the world did he expect him to tell them all the things that had happened to him and-

"Calm the shit down. You'll have to tell us anyways at the group therapies," Karkat says with a shrug.

Oh. Well, suppose it wouldn't be that hard to tell them now. God, he felt so violated and shortened at this place with all these things degrading his privacy.

"I-I don't… really… uhh, know. The lady a-assessing me said I was depressed and a- possibly a s-severe case of an- uhh, anxiety disorder."

"Oh man, lil' bro. Sounds suckish beyond belief. But, depression is what we're all motherfuckin' here for. Some of us have a little experience with anxiety also. I'm here for a homicidal and suicidal threat, anger management, depression and drug addiction." He nodded with a drugged smile.

To be honest, he probably would not have believed him had the seemingly happy boy not seemed so upset last night. Tavros looked toward Karkat expectantly, anticipating his reason for ending up in this place.

Karkat replied with a roll of the eye and crossing his arms, "Anger management, depression and a suicide threat."

Well, that for the most part was believable. But, the next part surprised him.

"I'm discharging today though, so I'm a little happy. It's my third time here, so hopefully I won't be here again." As good as the news sounds, the colored boy still seemed to look upset and angry about it.

"Good luck, best friend," Gamzee lowered a hand onto Karkat's head, ruffling his hair. "Remember those coping skills and shit. I'm sure then your Dad won't hurt you as much as he does."

His Dad? What about Karkat's Dad? Do they have a bad relationship? With Karkat's reaction, he guessed so. Karkat's expression had changed in an array of emotions: from sad to angry to confused and right on to acceptance of Gamzee's small show of affection.

"Thanks Gamz," his voice, for once was quiet and somewhat genuine. After a five second silence, a voice came from the hall.

"Line up! Breakfast!"

Tavros waited for the other two to go before him, not wanting to be the first out, which Karkat gladly accepted. But, Gamzee swung an arm out towards the door in a "gentleman-like way".

"After you, motherfucker."

He could have made for a gentleman had he not added that obscenity at the end.

Tavros took the offer with a bit of a nervous smile and wheeled himself out into the hallway, lining up against the wall as best as he could. He noticed the boys and girls owned split lines. Three girls on the other wall and five guys on this wall. What next? They can't talk to each other either? So silly.

Gamzee stood hunched over behind him and Karkat stood tall and cross armed, as if he were trying to heighten himself. Two other boys stood in front of Karkat that he had yet to be introduced to. Apparently, he'd learn more about them later. And part of him looked forward to it while other, more awkward and nervous part dreaded it. He must have been showing that last part, because he jumped when a hand patted his shoulder.

"Relax, bro. You're lookin' way too motherfuckin tense."

Tavros nodded quickly, finally letting out a deep breath of air. He must not have been breathing.

They were all lead down a few halls until they made it to some sort of food court. The cafeteria was, in the least, diminishing. It was painted with smiling, cartoony foods and giant hamburgers or soda cans. It happened to annoy Tavros slightly. But he quickly got over that annoyance as he rolled his wheelchair to the table with Gamzee and Karkat holding a tray with milk and unsafe looking pancakes in his lap. He took a place at the end of the table, Gamzee sitting in a seat on one side and Karkat on the other.

"Wh-when are you, uhh… d-discharging?" He asked with a weak voice.

Karkat replied with a shrug. "Fuck if I know. They come to get you at any time of the day. It could be during group, could be before bed time, could be after lunch, could be—" cut off his sentence by a loud voice coming from the doorway of the cafeteria.

"Karkat Vantas? Come get your things together!"

" –Right now…" The gruffy boy looked down at his food and back up at the loud voiced woman calling him. With a sigh, he stood up and looked at all the guys giving him a sad look. Tavros, didn't know Karkat's story very well, but he was pretty sure, from what he had heard earlier, that he apparently didn't have it good at home.

"Hand hug?" Gamzee reached out his hand with a hopeful smile.

Karkat growled and rolled his eyes- his teary, watering eyes- and smashed their hands together. Their thumbs wrapped against each other's hands before Karkat was handing out hand hugs to all the guys at the table and saying short good byes. He finally stopped at Tavros, offering a hand out to Tavros. Hesitantly, Tavros held out his hand and let their hands smash against other rather violently and "hug". Tavros found it a bit odd, but a bit heart tugging at the same time. He felt a small bout of pity for this boy when he let go and went off with the nurse, rubbing his eyes.

The table stayed silent as he left. Finally, conversation struck up again about how they all felt bad for him. Tavros was still a confused mess and he wanted to ask Gamzee what his situation was, but seemed the boy was down enough so he let him be.

The morning went accordingly. After breakfast, they were sent to their rooms to clean for five minutes, then to an hour long school, back to their rooms to write terms on "Self-esteem", "King Baby", "Respect", and "Adolescent". They were all ridiculous definitions and in a way, self-demoting. They were to be written three times each, a paragraph on each, and then after all that you had to write a one page essay on your treatment for the day. It wasn't that hard, just a tad tedious.

Tavros and Gamzee were each sat on either side of the room at chained down chairs and desks to work on their terms. The chairs and desks were chained down to prevent patients from throwing the furniture if things got out of hand. But of course, Tavros didn't exactly need the chained down chair. They had sat there in silence for a good ten minutes now. Tavros rather preferred it this way, not having to worry about saying anything that would embarrass himself. But a choked, quiet sob wracked him out of that thought.

"Gamzee? Gamzee, what's wrong?" Tavros turned himself around in his wheel chair which he sat down in rather than the chained down one.

"Oh- Nothin' lil bro. Just worryin' my head on my best friend."

Oh. Tavros frowned sympathetically and did a bit of an awkward turn with his chair and wheeled himself over behind Gamzee. They weren't allowed to hug, he learned, so he placed a hesitant yet pitying hand on his shoulder. They stayed that way, Gamzee crying quietly into his own hands as Tavros shushed him and patted his shoulder and back comfortingly. Gamzee's crying- and Tavros felt horrible for even dwelling on this- almost sounded a bit like he was honking with each loud sniffle. To be honest, it rather fitted him. After getting those sobs out, he seemed to be in a bit of a better mood and he was talking more. Tavros had moved his things to Gamzee's desk to work on his terms with him.

"Why do- uhh, we even have to do this?"

"It's just some busy work, motherfucker. It sucks a big one, but it up and keeps the bad thoughts from coming to mind. Ya know what I mean?"

Huh, he was right. Keeping yourself busy did normally work to keep thoughts from approaching your think pan and it seemed to be working now even. They continued their work in continuing silence until Gamzee spoke up with an apparent grin on his face.

"Motherfuckin' done." He chuckled and filed the papers to the corner of the desk.


End file.
